Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) technology is directed to wireless communication between one object, typically referred to as a RFID tag, and another object, typically referred to as a RFID reader/writer. RFID technology has been adopted, and is increasingly being used, in virtually every industry, including, for example, manufacturing, transportation, retail, and waste management. As such, secure and reliable RFID systems are becoming increasingly important as the demand for RFID technology increases.
RFID tags typically include two components: a RFID antenna assembly and an RFID integrated circuit (IC). FIG. 1 is a top-view of a RFID antenna assembly 100 according to the prior art. Antenna assembly 100 includes a plurality of antenna loop windings 110, two contact pads 120a and 120b for connecting to the IC chip (not shown), two cross-over points 130a and 130b, a cross-over track 140 which is formed on an opposite layer as the loop windings 110, and capacitive tuning elements 150 also formed on an opposite layer as the loop windings 110. RFID antennas can be used to receive and/or transmit an electromagnetic signal from a RFID reader/writer. A RFID IC (sometimes referred to as a RFID chip) can be used to store and/or process information (e.g., modulate/demodulate a radio-frequency (RF) signal).
In some applications, RFID tags are secured as adhesive labels to objects for identification purposes. Such adhesive tags can be tampered with by removing the RFID tag, and possibly affixing the tag to another object. Without a visual inspection of the object being tagged, the authenticity of objects with RFID tags that have been tampered with is suspect.